The Dream Confrontation
by sannyrise
Summary: The girls spend the evening together when Amy and Bernadette realise that Penny is missing. While they were looking for her friend, the guys share their ideas on how to improve Stuart‘s comic book store.


EXT. LATE EVENING, FEELS ALMOST NIGHT. DARK ALLEY.

Penny comes running around the corner. She is exhausted, stopping in the middle of the alley. She turns her head, is looking back, anxiously.

Penny: Oh good, they are no longer following me.

She is taking deep breaths. When she is looking around, she notices that she has no idea where she is.

Penny: Oh shoot. Where the heck am I? This place looks as creepy as in a horror movie.

She notices an old woman sitting on the street in front of an old shop. She starts talking loud and cranky when she sees Penny.

Old Woman: Oh another one of these young, ambitious, positive thinking idiots. Do not tell me everything is going to be all right, when you only care about yourself. I know your kind. The truth is humanity is already on its deathbed. Just go away. Go back to your imaginary wonderful world. Leave me alone. You are all fake anyway. You do not care. Nobody cares anymore.

Penny is shocked and scared and walks backwards. She does not notice the store behind her. She stumbles backwards through a door, and lands in a colorful candy shop. The owner, a young woman, with a pink dress und blonde hair immediately comes to Penny and helps her up.

Candy Shop Girl: May I help you?

Penny gets up, looks around, confused.

Penny: Can I teleport myself now? Why is Leonard not here when finally something cool happens in my life?

Candy Shop Girl: Welcome to my little happy place. I hope you like it.

Penny: Are you kidding me? This is the most amazing place I have ever seen.

Penny walks around, touches heart shaped pillows, various candy bars and gummy bears, which are placed on the shelves.

Penny: If you also have booze, you are my queen.

Candy Shop Girl: I have all kinds of whine, champagne, and liquor. I just do not have any glasses. Here we drink out of chocolate high heels.

She shows Penny a high heel made of chocolate.

Penny: OMG!

She grabs it.

Penny: I love high heels. I love chocolate. I love booze. Where have you been all my life?

Candy Shop Girl: Been waiting here for quite a while. All I want is to bring some happiness to people's lives.

Penny: That is sweet, but why do you do that here? It is such a miserable place. I do not even know how I got here.

Candy Shop Girl: People are already happy at happy places. They do not need any more cheering up. Actually, I think the happier people are, the less they see it. People who come here need to be lift up. I want to see their eyes sparkle, just like yours. I want to surprise them, I want to be the unexpected. I do not want to have people in here who complain that the chocolate is too sweet.

Candy Shop Girl walks to the counter, which is at the end of the little shop, opposite to the door.

Penny: Yeah, just like the guys who are constantly complaining I should read some science books. Why would I do that? I do not care about a cat that is dead or alive at the same time. I mean, even I know that nothing can be two different things at the same time.

Candy Shop Girl: Well, actually, it cannot, but it also can somehow. It is just a way of perspective. If you are in the same room with the cat, you know about its well-beings. If you are outside the room and have no chance to look into it, you do not know what is with the cat. As long as you do not know for sure, it can be either dead or alive at the same time.

Penny: Still do not care about the cat, when I cannot pet it. Not that I want to pet a dead cat, anyway.

Candy Shop Girl pours some cheery liquor into Penny's chocolate high heel.

Candy Shop Girl: So, tell me. What brings you to my happy place?

Penny: Oh I was just running. Turned off my GPS, and got lost. I will not stay for that long.

Candy Shop Girl: No rush. Cheers.

Penny: Cheers.

Candy Shop Girl fills the other chocolate high heel for herself, and takes a sip.

Penny: I am Penny, by the way. And this liquor is killing it. If this is the imaginary wonder world Mrs. Cranky out there was talking about, then I do not want to wake up.

Candy Shop Girl smiles, and refills Penny's chocolate shoe.

Candy Shop Girl: That is sweet. I can assure you, this place is real and so am I. That woman, though, really makes me sad and scares me at the same time. I hope I will never become like that.

Penny: You are too good to be true, and I have never seen such a colorful place like this. It is like in a Disney movie, and you are the princess. How do you do it, to be so happy? Are you acting?

Candy Shop Girl: What? Why would I be acting? Helping people makes me happy. That is my mission here.

Penny: I think that I will turn into the cranky woman outside soon.

Candy Show Girl sighs, and rolls her eyes.

Candy Shop Girl: She refuses to come in. She tells me I am a hoax.

Fairytales are for kids to make them believe in something that does not exist. She thinks I am a liar and faker. Why am I not supposed to be happy? Only because she refuses to be happy, because she enjoys being cranky? Not my way of life.

Penny: It is just life. Guess it is easier to be sad than happy.

Candy Shop Girl: It is just on what you focus. There is something you keep bottled up. I feel that. As long as you are not talking about it, it will only get worse. You were running away from something.

Penny: I do not want another person reading me like a book. Am I so obvious? That is why I have failed as an actress. If I cannot even play me, how should I play any other character?

Penny sighs. Candy Shop Girl offers her a plate filled with chocolate fruits.

Candy Shop Girl: You look like your battery of sweetness needs to be charged.

Penny smiles and takes a fruit.

Penny: Thank you.

She eats it.

Penny: Oh, I do love chocolate. What is your name?

Candy Shop Girl: Well, I called this place Candyland for a reason. I am Candace, but please call me Candy.

INT. COMIC BOOKSTORE. EVENING.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj are in the comic bookstore with Stuart. It recently burned down. After renovation, they think how to redecorate it.

Sheldon: There should be more trains. Imagine, you walk in here and there is a train driving around all the time.

Howard: A train is only good, when I can do a magic trick to let it disappear.

Sheldon: It is not a trick, unless you immediately bring it back.

Raj: Who cares about trains?

Sheldon: I do.

Raj: Who cares about you?

Sheldon: I do.

Raj: Stop annoying me.

Stuart: That is fine for me. For once, I am not the one who is annoying myself.

Leonard: We should make this place outstanding.

Sheldon: That is why we need trains.

Howard: Let me guess: the tinier the better?

Sheldon: Yes. Can you imagine that?

Howard: Yeah, just imagine they were here, just too tiny for you to see.

Stuart: I always imagine customers were here.

Sheldon: No visible trains, no visible customers. It is as simple as that. It is so frustrating to be the only smart man here.

Leonard: What do we have to do to shut your mouth? Do you want to eat a train?

Sheldon looks irritated.

Sheldon: Is it made of gelatin like a gummy bear?

Leonard: Oh for God's sake.

Leonard turns to Stuart.

Leonard: Do you really want to re-open as if nothing happened? You have the chance to do some improvements.

He turns back to Sheldon.

Leonard: No trains.

Sheldon sighs.

Stuart: I never thought about doing anything else. What do you suggest?

Raj: Women. They make every place more beautiful. Can you get Sandra Bullock? She is phenomenal.

Raj starts daydreaming and smiles.

Howard: You definitely need a girlfriend.

Howard turns to Leonard and Stuart.

Howard: Hey, I have an idea. What do you think about making this a gaming place?

Sheldon: Board games? Card games? Video games? Yes to all.

Leonard: That is a great idea. People will stay longer, when they play a game.

Stuart: So, we play Monopoly. I can lose all my money again.

Raj: We make a tournament to promote the re-opening. We will find the best player of all sorts of games. The master of games.

Howard: That will be magical.

Stuart: There is just one problem. I cannot afford all these games. All I have are some comic books. And how do we get people in here? Sandra would probably not accept my invitation.

Howard: Do you think anyone would play a game if she were here?

Leonard: We could ask Wil Wheaton. He probably knows someone to bring, and I know he loves games.

Sheldon: Wheaton. He will never have a chance against me.

Sheldon narrows his eyes, and makes a fist.

Raj: And do not worry about the games, Stuart. We have some.

Stuart: Awesome. So for once, this place could be crowded. I thought this dream would never come true.

EXT. STREETS. EVENING.

Bernadette and Amy walk down a street.

Bernadette: Why did she ran away? Remind me to buy a leash, and to put it on her, so she will never do this again.

Amy: Penny is not a dog. I am sure she had her reasons. I mean, I would have never left that bridal shop. At my wedding, I will wear the most beautiful white dress. Lots of dress as possible. I want to dive into it.

Amy smiles while thinking about it.

Bernadette: Do you really want to marry Sheldon?

Amy: You make it sound like it is bad thing.

Bernadette: I mean it is Sheldon.

Amy: I know it is Sheldon. That is why I want to marry him. He is the man of my dreams. Smart with a beautiful mind.

Bernadette: You are just fascinated by his brain. Got it. Now let us keep watching for our lost girl.

Amy: It is not only his brain. He is handsome. Have you ever seen his smile?

Amy is gushing. Bernadette rolls her eyes.

Bernadette: Yeah. It is creepy, I know. Let us play: Where is Penny?

Bernadette is looking behind bushes and trees.

Amy: You know that Penny is no dog, don't you?

Bernadette: Yeah, yeah. Why do you not help me? Do you think it is my dream to look for everyone all the time? Am I the only responsible person here?

Amy: Well, the guys seem to be carefree, but Sheldon thinks of everything properly.

Bernadette: Unless it would reveal him as a human being. Has he ever thought of what happens when he is alone with me? There are no such excuses, as astronauts do not do their laundry.

Amy: I guess we are no longer talking about Sheldon, are we?

Bernadette: Who cares about Sheldon?

Amy: I do.

Bernadette: I love Howie, but he could do some of the housework. I feel like I am not only his wife. I am also his mother, his nanny and his housekeeper.

Amy: And you manage it all so well. One day you will be a great mother.

Bernadette: I do not want to be a mother. I want to work. I have a career. I earn much more money than Howie. All he did was going into space and almost peeing his pants every day.

Amy: He must be so happy to have you.

Bernadette in an angry voice.

Bernadette: Hell yeah, he is happy to have me. He would have never found someone better, who cares more about him than I do.

INT. CANDY SHOP. EVENING.

Penny still sits at the counter, Candy standing behind it.

Penny: Have you ever given up on a dream?

Candy: Not really. I only had this one here. I saw so many sad people in this world. Most of all I saw myself being sad. I could not look into the mirror any more. I knew I wanted to change something.

Penny: I always wanted to be an actress. I thought I was good. I thought I could achieve something. I thought I could make much money, became famous and everyone loved me. None of that happened. I totally failed. As if I am too stupid for everything, even for the one thing I love.

Candy: Do you only want to become an actress that people can love you?

Penny: At school, they only wanted to see my panties. That did not change. Even when I was grown up and moved to LA, men only wanted me for my look. I mean, look at me.

Candy: You are more than your body.

Penny: But the body is not that bad, is it? I love my girls. Cheers.

Candy refills once again Penny's chocolate shoe. Penny drinks it.

Penny: This is seriously the best way to drink liquor. If only I could afford that more often. When I was a waitress at the Cheesecake factory, I was on the other side of the counter. I never liked listening to strangers' problems. It was easier when men were flirting with me, buying me some drinks and inviting me to their places.

Candy: You just complained about that.

Penny: No. These men were just easier. They did not talk about problems. They did not care. We just had fun.

Candy: Let me guess: someone came into your life and made you realize no one has ever truly loved you before.

Penny: My Dad loved me. He always hugged me. He took care of me. He protected me. He still does. I am a girl who is better on her own. I do not need anyone in my life.

Candy: That is crap. Everyone needs someone sometimes. People tend to mistrust others, think they only want to harm them. They expect that in some way. When people are nice to them, they claim those others are fake and planning something bad on them. This thinking makes me sad.

Penny: Humanity on its deathbed. Cheers to Mrs. Cranky.

Penny empties another shoe.

Candy: We are all the doctors, who have the power to cure humanity. The question is: Do we want to cure it or do we only want to complain that no one else is doing anything?

Penny: No one is doing anything because no one cares. Except for Leonard. He looked at me differently than the other men. I remember when I moved into my apartment. I left my door open, and there he was. At first I thought, oh one of those crybabies who love to talk about their mommy issues. Well, I was not so wrong about that.

Candy: There is more to it, isn't it? It seems that he is and is not the person you thought you were looking for.

Penny: He hugs me. He did not want to end up in bed with me. Well, of course, he did, but he was not forcing like the other guys.

Candy: Let me guess, you are about to get married soon.

Penny: I am an open book. My shoe needs more liquor. My battery of sweetness is still low.

Candy pours Penny a bit more liquor into her chocolate shoe.

INT. COMIC BOOKSTORE. EVENING.

The guys were carrying boxes with their games into the store.

Raj: Where should I put these?

Howard: What is in there? "Guess who?"

He imitates Raj picking a card and looking at it.

Howard: Oh, it is Sandra Bullock.

Raj: The game would be better if she was in it.

Howard: That is your problem. You have a crush on a celebrity. That is why you cannot find true love.

Raj: That is not true. One day, I will find the perfect wife, or my Dad will. At least that is our tradition anyway.

Leonard: I even found an old Nintendo. We could play some good old games.

Stuart: Oh, wow. That fits to me. Dusty and old.

Sheldon: We should play Dungeons and Dragons. There is nothing more challenging to most people than using their imagination.

Howard: Some are good imagining you were gone. Unfortunately, they have to face the brutal reality.

Sheldon: Then they are not very good using their imagination as I said, but good to them, they are delighted to see me.

Raj: You live in your own imaginary world.

Sheldon: You all love me. I am your leader. With me, your life got the best upgrade possible. I held my family together as a kid and now I keep you together. You would not know the true essence of fun, if I had not told you.

Howard: We are three and you are one. Think again, who you think was alone.

Sheldon: Do not make a fool of yourself, Howard. Even though it is your only strong suit.

Stuart: By the way, Wil Wheaton actually called. He brings some friends for the re-opening.

Raj: Awesome. Now we only need a prize for the winner.

Sheldon: Sweet revenge. He has not even a slight change against me. I am going to outsmart him. Nothing can beat this brain.

Sheldon strokes his head and smiles.

Leonard: I hope he is going to beat you, so you finally will stop talking.

Sheldon: Where is all this anger coming from? Do you want to become master of the games? That might be your dream, but it will also remain one.

Stuart: And there goes my hope for having a successful business for once. In my next life, I make hopefully a better job choice.

Raj: In my next life, I want to be…

Before the can finish his sentence, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon interrupt him.

Howard, Leonard, Sheldon: No.

Raj: What? What do you think I was going to say?

EXT. STREETS. EVENING.

Bernadette and Amy are still looking for Penny.

Bernadette: Of what is she afraid? She only tried three different dresses, and then ran off. Maybe she forgot something important. What could that be?

Amy: Do not ask me. I would be thrilled to finally getting married. All the flowers everywhere and everyone looking at me. I would be the most beautiful woman in the room, and Sheldon next to me would look so stunning in a tuxedo. A romantic wedding has always been my dream.

Bernadette: Really? No one can top my rooftop wedding anyway. We could have been watched from the stars. And my Howie even took my necklace really to the stars. He is really meaning it when it says; he would reach for the stars for me.

Amy: Do you enjoy being married?

Bernadette: Most of the times I do. Never thought I could be happy with Howie. I guess he got me, when he sang the song at the cheesecake factory, and then later when I was in quarantine. No one has ever done something this sweet before.

Amy: Such gestures are nicer than expensive presents. Sheldon is a genius. He allows me to be his life partner. No one has ever chosen me to be his number one. Oh, maybe Penny thinks after she is married she will not have enough time for her bestie anymore. She must be so devastated.

Bernadette looks questioning.

Bernadette: Do I spend less time with you than before? It is just a word. It is no big deal. Let us find that chicken. Running away from the best thing happening in her life. Why is she so stupid?

Amy: Hey, you are talking about my bestie.

Bernadette: Screw your bestie. Better help me find her. If you have such a close connection to her, then tell me where she is.

Amy: I wish I could read her mind. It would another dream comparing her brain to Sheldon's.

Bernadette: Stop talking about dreams.

Amy: Do you not have any dreams?

Bernadette: My dream is for you to be quiet. Maybe something happened to her.

Amy: To Penny? I am more worried about Sheldon.

Bernadette stops walking and looks around to Amy. She gave Amy an annoyed look.

Bernadette: Why am I the only one to cares?

Amy: I care about Penny. She is my best friend. All I said is that she can take care for herself. She probably has a good reason for running away.

Bernadette: She better has. I am worried as hell. How can she do that to me? I hope I will never have kids. I have to watch every of their steps.

Amy: Certainly, you do not want them to fall and you want to be there when they learn something new. And I have new brains I can observe.

Amy smiles after sharing that thought.

Bernadette: No patches on my babies. Do you understand that?

Amy: Okay. I am not touching your kids.

Bernadette: Good, because if you hurt my little babies, you will regret it.

Amy looks a bit scared, turns away from her and starts looking for Penny.

INT. CANDY SHOP. EVENING.

Penny still sits at the counter; Candy is listening to her talking.

Penny: I wanted to have an exciting life, you know. What is more exciting than being an actress? I could be whomever I want. I could go to parties. I could travel around. I would have enough money to buy all sorts of things I do not need. It would be perfect. This has always been my dream. Now, I have to face reality, which is I ending up with a guy I never thought would date, and realizing I will never be an actress. I thought that was the one thing I was good. I am just a complete failure.

Candy: Do not say that. I am sure you have done and achieved some great things in your life. You seem to matter a lot to this man.

Penny: He cannot have anyone else anyway. I cannot have anyone else. At least not, like that.

Candy: Do you mean like someone who really loves you? That does not sound so bad to me.

Penny: Maybe you are right. I love Leonard. It is just, not the way I imagined my life as a grown up. You have this beautiful place here. You cheer people up. That is something wonderful. I could have never done anything that inspires people. I cannot have any real impact on anyone.

Candy: Maybe you just do not see it. Maybe you do things without giving it much credit. There are things we do by heart. Sometimes these things have a huge impact. Maybe we just look at it from the wrong perspective.

Penny: Are we talking about the cat again? See even you can confuse me with your words and thoughts. Just like the guys do. They all are so smart and have amazing careers. They do what they love. They know what they can do. It seems that I am only my look.

Penny sights and takes another sip from her chocolate shoe.

Candy: This Leonard seem to mean more to you than you want to admit. Have you ever heard of the Big Bang Theory?

Penny looks at Candy, puzzled. She thinks about it.

Penny: That is something from Star Wars, isn't it?

Now Candy looks confused.

Candy: No.

Penny: Star Trek. I am still mixing them up. Leonard keeps telling me there is a difference, but I do not see it. It is about weirdos being in the universe, and something about stars and different dimensions.

Penny sighs and rolls her eyes.

Candy: No, it is neither Star Wars nor Star Trek. You said you moved into your apartment, which is the first moment you saw Leonard. This sounds like he came like out of nowhere into your life, and has been expanding in it ever since. Just like our universe after the Big Bang.

Penny: What?

Candy: People come into other people's lives in a sudden. Mostly they do, when one least expects it. Their lives collide, and create something new. One day it feels as if that other person has always been a part of one's life. You do not realize that someone who was a stranger became someone you cannot imagine to live without.

Penny has her eyes wide open, listening to Candy's words.

Candy: Do you want to see what inspired me to start this place? It was something so small. It was my Big Bang when I saw it. My dream is to meet this person one day and thank her for the cutest piece I have ever seen.

Penny: That was probably something thoughtful. Something only a creative person could do.

Candy: I saw it at a shop not far from here. I asked who made these, but there was a new sales person. It was her first day there, and she could not tell me. The moment I saw it, I fell in love with it. I was so sad that everyone became so mean and rude around me. I felt empty inside and did not see any purpose of my life anymore. Then, I saw this and I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to share sweet things. I wanted to share something that was as sweet as this little beauty. I wanted to create a happy place for people who need it.

She gave Penny a little box.

Candy: Open it.

Penny: It is so little. How can something so little inspire you to do such a beautiful thing?

Candy: It is cute. It is little. It reminded me that everything good starts with something small.

Penny smiles, looks at the box and opens it. Her eyes wide open, she looks at Candy as if she saw a ghost.

Penny: That inspired you to create this place?

Candy: Yes. Isn't it the sweetest hair clip you have ever seen? It still fills me with so much happiness every time I look at it.

Penny looks back at the now open box.

Penny: A few years ago, I made this with the guys. It is a Penny blossom.

INT. COMIC BOOKSTORE. EVENING.

They finished placing all the games in the comic bookstore. When Wil Wheaton and Felicia Day walk in.

Raj: Oh, look who came early.

Wil: Hey, everyone. I got the text from Stuart, and could not wait any longer to see what kind of games you are offering here. I also brought a friend, who loves games just as much as I do.

Felicia: Hi, guys. It is nice meeting you.

Raj: A girl. Nice.

Raj turns around, smoothing his hair and clothes.

Stuart: Oh, wow. An actual girl is in my store. This day is super special.

Wil: Indeed. Felicia is the most special Day.

Felicia: You have a wife, man. Leave the sweet talk to her. We are here for the games. So, let us play.

Felicia sits on a chair next to one of the four tables in the store.

Felicia: What are you waiting for? I guess you all want to lose against a girl. Here is your chance.

Sheldon: I expect you to cry after you lost.

Felicia: I have never lost any game.

Sheldon sits next to her.

Sheldon: Are you ready to experience your first time?

Felicia: Are you ready for your first time?

Leonard sits next to him.

Leonard: Okay, someone will lose and someone will win. Let us just play a game. No one makes this awkward.

Wil: It is tabletop time. Yes.

Wil is sitting opposite to Sheldon, placing the game "Settlers of Catan" on the table.

Wil: Let us get serious. Let us play.

Sheldon: Soon you will start wanting things from me, like my wood. But guess what, I will not give it to you.

Wil: Trust me, Sheldon. I am not interested in your wood.

Sheldon: You will be. Just like the rest of the guys. They all want the same every time we play.

Leonard: Sheldon. Stop making it sound like… oh for god's sake.

Sheldon: What? Last time we played was exactly 34 days, 12 hours and 17 minutes ago. You literally begged me to give you my wood.

Leonard sighs, turns his head away from Sheldon and places his hand in front of his face. Stuart was standing behind them, smiling.

Stuart: She is so beautiful.

Turning to Raj who is standing next to him.

Stuart: Can you set me up with her? I could really need some cheer up.

Raj: She is going to be my beautiful wife.

Stuart: You know that she is no Sandra in disguise, don't you?

Raj: Stop making this all about her. I love all women, but the one in front of me a bit more.

Stuart: That one is for me. It is time that I ruin a girl for a relationship.

He tries to approach Felicia, but Raj tries to hold him back.

Raj: No, do not ruin this for me.

Stuart: I am more desperate than you are.

Raj: Oh really? Is your father constantly asking when you finally get married, because he is worried you are unable to find a partner and will forever be alone?

Stuart: I have no idea where my father is, or who. I am alone. All alone. All my life. That store is everything I have.

Felicia looks at the guys, turns to Wil.

Felicia: Did they escape from a mental institution?

EXT. STREETS. EVENING.

Amy and Bernadette are still looking for Penny. They walk through a park.

Amy: I cannot walk anymore. My feet start hurting. How can she walk so far away? She could be anywhere by now. Maybe she walked home.

Bernadette: I do not know. I am just worried about her.

Amy: I am sure she is fine.

Amy sits on a bench. Bernadette sits next to her.

Amy: Do you think she does not want to get married?

Bernadette: She probably never thought about it. I never did. And here I am, married to an astronaut.

Amy: Was it never your dream to get married?

Bernadette: Hell, no. I am an independent woman. I do not want a man who holds me back. I want my career. I have my own life. I do not want to give that away to some man.

Amy: You love Howard, don't you?

Bernadette: More than anything. Penny is just scared because it is new, and different. But honestly, it is not so different at all. It is nice to have someone around. It is nice to have someone by my side.

Amy: I will marry Sheldon one day. It will be the most romantic day ever. Just like in the "Little house on the prairie".

Bernadette: I always dreamed of having the power to control lives, which are smaller than I am.

Amy: So, you want kids.

Bernadette: I thought it was all about microbiology. That was why I chose it. There are not that many human beings smaller than I am. Anyway, thinking of kids is just scary and new. What if I am going to do it all wrong? What if, Howard is better at this? What if, the kids love him more?

Amy: Just yell less. I think then they will be fine. You are cute. You are smart. They will adore their mommy.

Bernadette: Do you really think that?

Amy: I do. I want to have kids, too.

Bernadette: So, you can focus on their tiny little brains?

Amy: Imagine, Sheldon and my brain melt and become one. One super brain. Our kids could be the next Einstein.

Amy smiles excitedly.

Bernadette: Do not exaggerate. The kid could also be incapable to have any social life. And how will you get Sheldon into your bed?

Amy: I know how his brain works. I have a theory. Thought about it for such a long time. I speak his language. I know how to get him there. You will see. I am going to make my first dream come true very soon.

Bernadette looks skeptical.

Bernadette: I doubt you will get him into your bed very soon. I mean, he is Sheldon. He probably thinks of all the germs that live in your mattress.

Amy: My plan is solid proof. First, I bought him bed pants, which have a special layer of protection against the germs.

Amy pulls the pajamas pants out of her purse.

Bernadette: That are pajamas pants.

Amy: Yes, bed pants. But the convincing detail is… going to be a surprise. I start with that, and I probably do not even need the pants.

Bernadette: I doubt anything will get him there. Unless you tell him that when he wears those pants, he looks like he is hiding a little train in there.

INT. CANDY SHOP. EVENING.

Penny is still overwhelmed by looking at the Penny blossom.

Candy: You did that? Seriously? I dreamed and hoped I could thank you one day.

She came around the counter and hugs Penny.

Candy: Thank you for bringing back the light in me.

Penny looks confused, hugs her.

Penny: You are … welcome.

Candy: So all the liquor is on me, and you can keep your chocolate heel as well.

Penny: Cheers to that.

Penny empties her shoe once again and then takes a bite.

Penny: I thought I had some chocolate mixed with the liquor, and that already gave it a new taste. This is different, but equally good.

Candy: Love that you love it.

Candy smiles.

Candy: You were my Big Bang, and now I can be yours. See, you only have to be yourself. Do something that might be less important to you, but that is huge to someone else.

Penny: I cannot believe this. I have never inspired anyone to do anything.

Candy: You think that. You only see your perspective on things.

Penny: I just do not know if I love Leonard enough. He cares more about me. He is gentle, he listens, and he cares. Do I deserve that? He is smart. He has some issues with his mother. He is like a child. I feel I have to protect him. I always wanted a man who protects me. I want someone to look up.

Candy: Sounds he admires you, and would do everything to make you happy. Isn't that what you wanted?

Penny: I wanted to be an actress.

Candy: For which reasons? Do you love telling stories?

Penny: No. I do not care about some stories. I did a horror movie once. I played a girl who was turning into a gorilla. Only men can think about something that weird.

Candy: So, it was not for the joy of playing different characters and getting new points of views when thinking how your character might feel in a certain situation.

Penny: Uh no. I want people to love me. They should see my beauty, and my talent. I had to do some crap stuff, but I thought this is my way getting there. One day I will get the big roles, being in a movie with Jennifer Aniston. Anyway, here I am, and she is still none of my friends.

Penny sighs and eats another bite from her chocolate shoe.

Candy: I think you are holding on to a dream that was never really your dream, but only one way to get to your actual dream.

INT. COMIC BOOKSTORE. EVENING.

Felicia Day is about to win against Sheldon in Settlers of Catan. Leonard and Wil watch them play. Stuart, Raj and Howard stand next to them.

Stuart: I wonder why this is not on TV. This is better than sports.

Raj: I think too less think like us. They are not smart enough to see it.

Stuart: Am I smart? I am smart.

He looks at Raj, impressed. Then he smiles.

Stuart: I knew it.

Felicia: This is to my victory. I told you I could only win, Sheldon.

Sheldon: That is impossible. You were cheating.

Felicia: How? A genius would have noticed it. Too bad, there is no one here.

Wil smiles and high fives Felicia.

Wil: Well played. Well played.

Felicia: Did you expect anything else from me? I am the master of games.

Felicia smiles.

Leonard: Congrats, Felicia.

Sheldon narrows his eyes. He looks like he wants a revenge.

Felicia: I am sorry. I have to go now. Maybe we can play some other time. It will be my pleasure to beat you again.

Wil: Now I do no longer look this evil to you, do I? Bye Sheldon. Bye guys.

Felicia and Wil wave the other guys, and leave the comic bookstore. The guys wave back.

Stuart, Howard, Raj and Leonard: Bye.

Raj: She is beautiful.

Stuart: Hey, we already agreed that she is mine. She was in my store.

Raj: And she smiled at me.

Leonard: And she played my game.

Leonard smiles.

Raj and Stuart: Oh, shut up.

Raj: You are getting married. You already have found the woman of your dreams.

Leonard: I am smart. I once said and I still do: our kids will be smart and beautiful.

Sheldon: Who cares about women? They are so annoying.

Leonard: Only because you lost.

Sheldon: I never lose. I let her win. She would have started crying and no one wants to see that.

Stuart: I cry all the time.

Sheldon: And no one wants to see that.

EXT. DARK ALLEY. EVENING.

Bernadette and Amy are in the dark alley, and meet the old cranky woman.

Old cranky woman: Go away. Go where you came from. I do not want to hear about your fake world. Happiness and joy, they promised. Never happened. They talked, promised the good will come, but it never comes. It is all miserable pain. You are liars. All of you. Life is hell. It is as dark as this alley.

Amy is scared, tries to hide behind Bernadette.

Amy: And I thought you were the scary one.

Bernadette turns around.

Bernadette: Really? Me? Scary? I am the nicest person in the whole world.

Amy: I am not so sure about that.

Bernadette: What do you mean?

Amy: You can be pretty mean. When you raise your voice like that.

Bernadette: Like what? You should have better stopped at pretty.

Bernadette looks at Amy, with her hands on her hips. Then she sees the candy store.

Bernadette: That does not seem to fit to this place.

Amy: Do you think that is a trap? Why would something this pretty be in such a dark place?

Bernadette: Let us find out. I can beat the hell out of this owner, when he wants to attack or scare us.

Amy: Do you think Penny is in there?

Bernadette: I beat the hell out of her when I see her.

Bernadette enters the candy store. Amy follows her.

INT. CANDY STORE. EVENING.

Penny sits at the counter, talking to Candy, who stands behind it.

Penny: Do you think it is good that I failed in acting? This has always been my dream. The guys are all so smart, have real careers. They know what they want. I am too stupid to know what even my dream is.

Candy: Stop saying that. You want to be loved. You are loved. That is what matters. You inspired me to do this.

Bernadette walks in.

Bernadette: There you are.

Candy looks shocked, Penny turns around.

Candy: That is not the spirit in here. This is for the sweet things only. Can I offer you a chocolate with liquor?

Penny: Bernadette. Amy. What are you doing here? Have you been following me?

Bernadette: Of course. We wanted to help you find the perfect wedding dress and out of a sudden, you run away like a puppy. This was not supposed to be torture. If you want some, I can show you… And yes, I could really need a drink.

Amy walks through the store, looking at some things in the shelves, and then discovers a big flower. She hold it next to it. The flower was this big; its blossom has the same size as her face.

Amy: Look, I am a grown blossom.

She smiles all over her face. Penny, Bernadette, who is now at the counter, and Candy look at her, smiling as well.

Penny: I am sorry. I did not want you guys to follow me. I panicked.

Bernadette speaks in a soft voice now.

Bernadette: Why? I mean, since when does Leonard scare you? We control our men, and let them think they do it. We are the real geniuses.

She leans to Penny and smiles. Candy gives her the liquor in a chocolate purse.

Bernadette: That is a good place to put some liquor. Cheers.

Bernadette drinks the liquid. Amy joins her and Penny at the counter.

Amy: Can I get a blossom, please? I love blossom.

Candy: Sure.

Candy walks to one aisle to get Amy a chocolate flower.

Candy: I also have a blossom made of gummy bears. Do you want that, too?

Amy: Oh, and I thought it could not get any cuter.

Candy is back behind the counter. She gives Amy the gummy bear and chocolate blossom. Then Amy sees the Penny blossom, which is still in its box on the counter.

Amy: What is this? It is so beautiful.

Candy: That is mine. You can have almost everything in here, except for that.

She puts the box away, and places it in a shelf under the counter.

Penny: I made that.

Amy: What? Why do I not have one?

Bernadette: Neither do me.

Amy: You are my bestie.

Penny: You just say that, because you never really had a friend.

Amy: I never had a friend who cared. Why do you think you are my bestie? I know when someone has a big heart. I could not have a better friend. Bernadette was worried.

Amy leans to Penny.

Amy: I think she almost cried.

Bernadette: I am not a baby. I do not cry. That is what Howard brings into our marriage.

Candy: See. You have it all here. What you wanted is already in front of you. You are not giving up your dream. You are living your dream.

Penny has tears in her eyes. Bernadette and Amy hug her.

Bernadette: Do never do that again.

Amy to Bernadette: Are you crying?

Bernadette stops the hug, turns to Candy.

Bernadette: There has to be some chocolate onions in here.

INT. COMIC BOOKSTORE. EVENING.

The guys clean the store, and put their stuff back in boxes.

Stuart: I thought I could keep them.

Sheldon: Why would I give you my precious games? You are not even able to estimate its worth. How could you appreciate it? This is not safe for them. Evil place.

Leonard: Do not exaggerate, Sheldon. Only because you lost, does not mean this place is doomed.

Stuart: That would be another explanation for my situation.

Sheldon: Felicia tricked me. She played wrong. Nobody did anything against it.

Leonard: At which part did she trick you? You are just a crybaby.

Raj: She is a beauty. This long red hair must be so soft like Cinnamon. And I think she even smelled like Cinnamon.

Stuart: Soft like Cinnamon? Do you ever think before you talk?

Raj: She did not smell like my dog. Even if, Cinnamon is the most clean dog in Pasadena. There is no other dog with such smooth and shiny fur.

Stuart: Sounds like you are already in a relationship. So, it is my turn with Felicia.

Leonard to Howard: You setting up Raj with Cinnamon was genius.

Leonard smiles. Howard smiles in a way as he is thinking that was such a good idea back then.

Sheldon: Oh, come on. Howard being a genius? Only in his dreams.

Howard: My dream is getting to know the magic trick that makes you disappear.

Sheldon: You should be happy I am here to teach you valuable lessons. Just listen and learn. Maybe there is some hope even for you.

Howard: Why should I listen to the master of fools? You lost in a game against a girl. Even I know that was no sign of smartness.

Sheldon: Just because you do not see the reasons, I did this. Told you, you are not smart enough to understand my actions.

Sheldon walks away, looking annoyed.

Leonard: Now he is mad. I think you will soon figure out the trick.

Howard: Dreams are about to come true.

Stuart: Not for me. I always dreamed this would be a success. Seems that people do not like to read stories about nerds.

Raj: Maybe someone would watch them. There are many famous movies with characters from comic books these days. There is the Flash, Superman, and Spiderman.

Howard: Do not forget Aquaman.

Raj: Screw Aquaman. He sucks.

Raj rolls his eyes and turns away.

Leonard: I am living my dream. Marrying the woman, who I love. I still know that our kids will be smart and beautiful. I just have to convince her, but I already convinced her that I am the man of her dreams. It took me a while, but it worked.

Howard: Yeah, never give up. Bernadette was also not easy to convince, but hey.

Howard shows smilingly his wedding ring.

Sheldon: Amy instantly wanted me. It is just because everyone wants a piece of me.

Howard: Where can I return my piece of you?

Raj: My dream is to get married in India. I want to ride an elephant and celebrate more than just one week. It will be colorful. We will sing and dance, just like in a Bollywood movie.

Stuart: Yesterday I dreamed how a hug must feel like.

Stuart turns away from the others, with his head down.

Raj: Come on, Stuart. We tried to help you with this store. It has always been another dream of me to have my own gaming place. That was fun today. Here I found the most wonderful people I know.

Raj lays his arms around Stuart's shoulder.

Leonard: Mine too. I always wanted to have guys in my life to hang out and have a great time. People who do not judge me.

Sheldon: I can judge you. Just tell me when I can start.

Leonard: Howard? How is your trick going?

Howard: Do you have a dream, Sheldon?

Sheldon: I get the Nobel price. That is not a dream. That is a fact that will happen in the future.

Raj: Guys. What is about the fun we have when we play together? We can take our wands out and spread all our magic everywhere.

Stuart: You should really start listening to yourself.

Howard: And you wonder why you are still without a partner?

Raj: I wonder how you could end up in a relationship before me.

Howard: It is because I am an astronaut. Women love men who slept close to the stars.

Raj: And cried like a baby.

Sheldon: I am still wondering why they picked you. They should have chosen me to be up there.

Howard: Then the other astronauts would have left the spacecraft without their helmets.

Amy, Bernadette and Penny walk into the comic bookstore.

Leonard: My future Mrs. Hofstadter is here.

Leonard smiles, and walks to her.

Stuart: Now are finally more women in here than ever before, and all of them are taken. I will die alone.

Raj: You will still have me.

Stuart: You do not have boobs.

Raj: Oh, I gained so much weight lately. We could go to your restroom and I can show you.

Stuart: Really. Take my advice, man.

Amy walks to Sheldon.

Amy: How was it? Did you win?

Sheldon: Amy. Can this face ever lose?

He looks at her, and she smiles.

Amy: You know how to make me weak.

Sheldon looks puzzled.

Amy: I have something that will cheer you up.

Amy takes something out of her purse. Sheldon looks at it, and his eyes shine from excitement.

Sheldon: Where did you get that?

Sheldon takes the computer game and looks at it like Gollum at the ring.

Amy: I know someone who programmed that game, and is looking for someone to test it. Do you know someone who would like to do that?

Sheldon: The Flash driving a space train is such an awesome idea for a game. I just do not have a Wii.

Amy: That came with the game. I have it in my bedroom.

Sheldon: You do? Then let us go and play.

Sheldon smiles. He walks by Bernadette and Howard who stood in front of the door to the street.

Sheldon to Bernadette: Finally Amy knows how to bring some fun into her bedroom.

Bernadette looks as if she saw a ghost. After Sheldon left, Amy follows him.

Amy to Bernadette: Told you. I knew how to get him into my bed. I love to figure out how his brain works.

Amy leaves the store after Sheldon. Bernadette looks at Howard.

Bernadette: What did just happen? Am I dreaming?

Howard: Do you think I am too good to be true? Well, my lady, let me show you how real I can make you feel my magic.

Bernadette smiles.

Bernadette: Oh Howie.

They kiss.

Bernadette: Let us go home. Mama needs something to calm her nerves, and there is no more liquor in my chocolate purse.

Leonard and Penny are still in the store. They stand as if they were dancing the waltz.

Leonard: My dream has come true the moment you moved in next door.

Penny: Really? Did you instantly thought we could have a future?

Leonard: I knew it. I still do. I am smart, you know.

Penny smiles.

Penny: Yeah, I heard about that.

Leonard smiles.

Leonard: Just do not tell Sheldon. He is going to tell you endless stories about my non-existing intellect.

Penny: I do not like listening to people who I only understand with a dictionary. Why can he not speak like normal people?

Leonard: First, he should be normal. However, I would have never met you, if he did not let me be his roommate.

Penny: Yeah. Deep down he is just a goofy child dressed in goofy clothes. Why has he never played Goofy? You would be the perfect Mickey Mouse.

Leonard: And you are my perfect Minnie Mouse.

Penny smiles.

Penny: I am ready now. I think I am doing the right thing.

Leonard: About what?

Penny: I thought I was giving up my dream. As long as I remember, I wanted to become an actress. Now it realized that was only one way getting me to my actual dream.

Leonard: Will you tell me what it is?

Penny: If you do not know that, Sheldon might be right.

Leonard: Do not tell him that either.

Penny: It is obvious for him. He would just put his goofy face on me.

Penny and Leonard smile.

Penny: You were different. You are different from all the other men I dated before. You are honest. You see the real me. You are this super smart man that you could show me what I really want.

Leonard: Yeah, I am marrying the right person.

Penny: Did you have any doubts?

Leonard: You drink a lot, and kind of scare me sometimes, but that is okay. At least, I know that you are different. You can be bossy as Sheldon, but you are as cute as the sweetest blossom in the world.

Penny: You saw me before I could really see myself. Sometimes I am just scared you know so much, you even know me better than I know myself. I did not know what my dream was. You knew it all the time. You are my super genius. I am not giving up anything. I think that I need a new dream soon, because the one I had since I was a child, is coming true.

Penny and Leonard smile, looking at each other and kiss.

The end.


End file.
